kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
CATALRHYTHM
|artist = OLDCODEX |release date = 8 августа 2012 |previous = Start it right away |next = WALK}} "CATALRHYTHM" - это пятый по счёту сингл японской рок-группы OLDCODEX. Песня является официальным саундтреком первого сезона Аниме "Баскетбол Куроко" и его вторым эндингом. Трек-лист #''CATALRHYTHM'' #''light in your eyes'' #''Smoke'' В специальное издание входил DVD с видеоклипом на CATALRHYTHM, а также минусовая версия композиции. Видео thumb|left|320 px| thumb|right|320 px| Слова Японский= 本能\的なる situation 戦う意味を探すこの imitation 暗闇から溢れるライト　捕われた yourself 壊せ 自由受け入れてはもがいてくらって不安定 鼓動が僕を突き上げ spy 気取ってんだ Bring back the Catalyst “a simple way to best” And Rhythm like this never ends Sometimes your voice reached to me Because I don’t want to face the fate 跳び立ちたくなるって？カタルリズム覚えてんだろう 胸に響く諦めの過去へ 錆びたスコアボードみたいに君もここで震えてんだろう？ とりあえずは迷いのない未来へ 想像してみろ top of the key 瞼の裏から届いた招待状 暗闇へ逃がす様なサイン　 あのプレイメーカー威張ってんだ 圧倒的なイメージを散らして change of pace 今に見てろよ もったいぶった感情論受けんな 届けよ tell me about it 目を閉じても　そう傷んだメモリー There is little time left Can you hear me? 跳び跳ねたくなるって？カタルリズム認めたんだろう 左腕に佇んだ過去へ 掠れた声みたいに折れた心も泣いてるんだろう？ とりあえずは１秒先明日へ Bring back the Catalyst “a simple way to best” And Rhythm like this never ends Sometimes your voice reached to me Because I don’t want to face the fate 跳び立ちたくなるって？カタルリズム覚えてんだろう 胸に響く諦めの過去へ 錆びたスコアボードみたいに君もここで震えてんだろう？ とりあえずは迷いのない未来へ 残像でもいいんだ Future aspect |-| Ромадзи= Hon'nouteki naru situation tatakau imi o sagasu kono imitation Kurayami kara afureru raito torawareta yourself kowase Jiyuu ukeirete wa mogaite kuratte fuantei Kodou ga boku o tsukiage spy kidotte nda Bring back the Catalyst simple way to best And Rhythm like this never ends Sometimes your voice reached to me Because I don't want to face the fate Tobi tachitaku naru tte? Katarurizumu oboete ndarou Mune ni hibiku akirame no kako e Sabita sukoaboodo mitai ni kimi mo koko de furuete ndarou? Toriaezu wa mayoi no nai mirai e Souzou shite miro top of the key mabuta no ura kara todoita shoutaijou Kurayami e nigasu youna sain ano pureimeekaa ibatte nda Attoutekina imeeji o chirashite change of pace ima ni mi tero yo Mottaibutta kanjouron uken na todoke yo tell me about it Me o tojite mo sou itanda memorii There is little time left Can you hear me? Tobi hanetaku naru tte? Katarurizumu mitometa ndarou Hidariude ni tatazunda kako e Kasureta koe mitai ni oreta kokoro mo nai teru ndarou? Toriaezu wa ichibyou saki no asu e Bring back the Catalyst ga simple way to besth And Rhythm like this never ends Sometimes your voice reached to me Because I don't want to face the fate Tobi tachitaku naru tte? Katarurizumu oboete ndarou Mune ni hibiku akirame no kako e Sabita sukoaboodo mitai ni kimi mo koko de furuete ndarou? Toriaezu wa mayoi no nai mirai e Zanzou demo ii nda Future aspect |-| Английский= An instinctive situation It’s searching for a reason to fight, this imitation Light flows out from the darkness Destroy yourself, the self that is captured When you accept freedom, you’ll struggle and face instability My heartbeats thrust me up into the air, as I pretend to be a spy Bring back the catalyst “a simple way to best” And rhythm like this never ends Sometimes your voice reached to me Because I don’t want to face the fate Makes you feel like leaping up, you say? You remember the catal rhythm, right To the past resounding in your heart, where you once gave up Like the rusty scoreboard, you’re also trembling here, right? For now, let’s first head for a future without any doubts Imagine it, top of the key You receive a written challenge from behind your eyelids A sign that lets you escape into the darkness That playmaker is just proud and pretentious Shatter that image of overpowering strength, change of pace Just look at us now Don’t let pompous, emotional arguments get to you Let my voice reach you, tell me about it Even if you close your eyes, the pain will remain in your memory There is little time left Can you hear me? Makes you feel like jumping up and down, you say? You finally acknowledged the catal rhythm, right To the past that’s lingering on your left hand Like your hoarse voice, your broken heart is crying too, right? For now, let’s first head for the tomorrow one second ahead Bring back the catalyst “a simple way to best” And rhythm like this never ends Sometimes your voice reached to me Because I don’t want to face the fate Makes you feel like leaping up, you say? You remember the catal rhythm, right To the past resounding in your heart, where you once gave up Like the rusty scoreboard, you’re also trembling here, right? For now, let’s first head for a future without any doubts Even if it’s just an afterimage, it doesn’t matter Future aspect Интересные факты *Аватар Тадатоси Фудзимаки (автора "Баскетбол Куроко") показан в начале аниме эндинга, как граффити на стене. *Вокалист OLDCODEX - Татсухиса Сузуки - также озвучивает персонажа Казунари Такао. Ссылки Навигация en:CATALRHYTHM ja:CATALRHYTHM Категория:Опенинги и Эндинги Категория:Требуется Перевод